Doble Filo
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Aang le dijo a Katara que la venganza es un arma de doble filo, bueno, ella misma lo comprobaría quince años después.
1. Chapter 1

Doble Filo.

**Summary:** Aang le dijo a Katara que la venganza es un arma de doble filo, bueno, ella misma lo comprobaría quince años después.

Capitulo 1.

Era una mañana tranquila y muy soleada en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, donde ahora vivían el Avatar Aang con su esposa, Katara, y sus demás amigos: Sokka que ya estaba casado con Suki, Toph que estaba comprometida y Iroh que ahí tenía su puesto de té, Zuko los visitaba constantemente aunque viviera en el Palacio de la Nación de Fuego.

Habían transcurrido ya quince pacíficos años desde que la guerra acabara. Aang y Katara se habían casado cuando tenían diecisiete y diecinueve años respectivamente. Ahora tenían veintisiete y veintinueve, además de tres hijos.

La primogénita era una encantadora e inteligente niña de ocho años llamada Kya, en honor a la difunta madre de Katara. Kya era una maestra agua por excelencia que aún teniendo esa joven edad controlaba el agua muy bien, impresionando a sus padres. Le seguía un niño intrépido e inquieto llamado Kuzon, la representación exacta de Aang, era un maestro aire de seis años que Aang apenas estaba entrenando, de hecho, el Avatar estaba muy emocionado enseñándole su cultura a su pequeño hijo. La menor, era una niña sencillamente hermosa de cuatro años llamada Minako, esta sonriente criatura con la inocencia pasmada en sus ojos era la niña más bonita que en la vida se hubiera visto en toda la ciudad, el pueblo entero la quería y Sokka como tío consentidor le compraba seguidamente juguetes, Hakoda, como buen abuelo, siempre le regalaba cosas diferentes. Minako era linda y divertida.

Sokka y Suki, que se casaron tres años antes de Aang y Katara, tenían solo dos hijos. Dos varones gemelos de doce años llamados Myoga y Haru. Myoga era inquieto y se metía seguidamente en muchos problemas de todo tipo. Haru por el contrario era más tranquilo y le gustaba leer. Los dos sentían pasión por las artes marciales y aprendían gustosos las técnicas de su madre como guerrera Kyoshi y el dominio de la espada de Sokka.

Toph pronto se casaría con un hombre llamado Lee del que se enamoró profundamente. Era una persona sencilla y amistosa que la quería por lo que era (de haber mentido Toph se hubiera dado cuenta) su boda estaba planeada para dentro de dos meses y la joven maestra tierra ya no podía esperar.

En cambio, Zuko se había casado con Mai y tenían un hijo, un encantador niño de once años llamado Iroh (en honor a su tío) que pintaba para ser un amable y poderoso maestro fuego. La vida de todos era perfecta y la paz se colaba en cada vivienda del mundo, todos esos sufrimientos de guerra valieron la pena si se consideraba la gran alegría que ahora colmaba sus corazones.

Pero el equilibrio dice que no todo puede ser siempre alegre.

Esa noche, Sokka los invitó a todos que cenaran en su casa. Zuko estaba de visita, pero Mai e Iroh no habían podido acompañarlo porque el niño estaba enfermo. De no ser porque el rey tierra necesitaba arreglar urgentemente un asunto político con el Señor de Fuego, se hubiera quedado en casa cuidando de su pequeño.

Pero ahora todos ahí, reunidos, era como revivir los viejos tiempos, solo que con niños ocupando asientos.

-¿Y cómo está el primo Iroh?—preguntó Kya.

-Bien, mejorará pronto—contestó Zuko.

-entonces ¿qué piensas sobre la salida de éste verano?—preguntó Sokka a Aang-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-yo si, pero deberíamos preguntarle a Zuko—contestó el maestro aire.

-preguntarme ¿qué?

-los chicos planean hacer una visita a la Isla Ember en el verano—le dijo Katara.

-¿Vamos a ir a la isla Ember?—inquirió Kuzon.

-¡Si, Quiero ir!—exclamó la pequeña Minako.

-Aún no lo hemos decidido cariño—le dijo Aang a su hija menor.

-¿De verdad podremos ir a esa isla, mamá?—inquirió Haru.

-Depende lo que diga tío Zuko, él es el dueño de la casa ¿No?—contestó Suki.

Cinco ojitos resplandecientes voltearon a ver a Zuko esperanzados,

-¡Por favor tío, di que si!

-queremos ir a la Isla

-¡Es bien divertida la playa!

-ahí nos la pasamos bien

-me dan risa los actores

-el mar es refrescante

-Silencio—declaró Zuko. Los niños lo miraron de la misma manera, suplicando con su mirada.

-está bien—fue su única contestación, que de inmediato provocó una serie de gritos por parte de los pequeños.

Una pequeña cabaña frente a la costa, en una de las tantas islas de la Nación de Fuego, una mujer que rondaba los treinta años se veía al espejo. Su rostro contraído por la ira no disminuía la belleza de sus exquisitas facciones y lindos ojos azulados, su expresión autoritaria y resentida intimidaría a cualquiera.

A la cabaña entró un hombre de más o menos la misma edad, con el rostro marcado con una cicatriz extensa en la mejilla derecha.

-Mi señora, ya todo está listo.

-Eso es bueno.

-la flota uno ha partido, la flota dos espera su señal.

-dígales a la flota dos que yo misma iré con ellos, cuando salga de aquí nos iremos.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se fue respetuosamente.

Esa mujer sonriente y carismática en su infancia ahora era una amenaza latente. Su optimismo y buena voluntad murieron con su padre y ahora lo que ella más anhelaba en todo el mundo era vengar la muerte del mismo. Por ello ya tenía organizado una especie de disciplinado ejército y su Fuego-Control era excelente. No podía dormir tranquila hasta que su venganza quedara consumada, hasta que viera sin vida al cuerpo de la persona que mató a su padre, de la misma forma en la que ella observó a su progenitor, pálido y frío.

Solo esa imagen apagaría la llama que había nacido en su pecho desde ese día y que con cada segundo que pasaba acrecía y consumía lenta, dolorosamente su interior. La venganza era la única manera de detener esa muerte calcinada.

Y la conseguiría a cualquier costo.

_-¡Sé que hice mucho mal! Pero entiende, yo solo obedecía órdenes ¡No me mates!—suplicaba._

_-Mereces morir por lo que has hecho._

_-¡No era mi intención!_

_-si lo era._

_-era mi deber con mi patria._

_-¿Y por eso me quitaste lo que amaba?_

_-lo lamento—sollozó._

_Pero ella no tuvo más piedad._

_El espantoso grito de pánico y dolor hizo eco, dejando que el aire se lo llevara con sus vientos, pero la evidencia quedaba en el suelo, ahí, tumbado, el inerte cuerpo de un hombre cruelmente asesinado._

-¡Ah!—gritó Katara, sentándose bruscamente en la cama, jadeando y sudando.

Al lado de la cama, un bulto se movió y se sentó, Aang hizo una llamita de fuego en su mano con la cual prendió la veladora al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Katara? ¿Porqué gritas?—le preguntó a su esposa.

-No… no es nada—contestó la joven titubeante y abrazándose a sí misma.

Aang la estrechó contra su pecho y sobó suavemente su espalda.

-¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

-Si, ha sido eso.

-¿quieres hablar de ello?

-No, ahora no.

El joven Avatar asintió y le besó la frente. Apagó el fuego y se recostaron, aún abrazados. Ese sueño aún atormentaba mucho a Katara ¡Hacia tanto que no pensaba en eso! ¿Por qué precisamente ahora su subconsciente la atormentaba con un pasado tan lejano? Asustada, se abrazó aún más fuerte hacia su marido, y dejó que la tranquilidad que él siempre emanaba la calmara, dejándola dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Katara se despertó aún en brazos de su marido. No quiso depararse de él, pues estando en esa posición se sentía segura. El sueño de anoche aún le asustaba. Pudo percatarse cuándo se despertó Aang, poco después que ella.

-buenos días—le saludó.

-buenos días.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Solo asintió.

-¿quieres decirme lo que soñaste?

-solo fue una pesadilla… sobre mi madre.

Aang asintió para sí mismo y la abrazó aún más fuerte. Comprendía que su esposa había sufrido demasiado cuando Kya, su madre, murió. Lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de consolarla.

Katara solo pensaba en que, por primera vez, le estaba mintiendo a Aang. Pero no podía decirle la verdad de su sueño. Tenía fuertes razones para no hacerlo. Recordó vagamente cuando su madre le decía que una mentira llevaba a otra y esa otra a una más y así consecutivamente crecían las mentiras como una bola de nieve, hasta que se hacía tan grande que no podías evitar que cayera colina abajo revelando la verdad. Bueno, en ese momento era precisamente eso lo que ocurría. Le estaba mintiendo a Aang por segunda vez ¡Y no solo a él! Si no a todos sus amigos pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Si les decía la verdad ya se podía imaginar dos cosas:

1.-El sermón que Aang y Sokka se lucirían en crear para enseñarle una "lección" y a reflexionar de manera correcta.

2.-La decepción de todos sus conocidos al saber mentira uno de los mayores orgullos que ellos tenían hacia ella.

¡No! No podía decir la verdad. Al menos… no ahora.

Decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, deshizo el abrazo de su marido y sonriéndole se retiro al cuarto de baño donde se aseó y cambió de ropa, poniéndose un lindo vestido color verde. Cuando salió, encontró a Aang ya vestido con un atuendo del Reino Tierra; con su mirada le preguntó a Aang porqué ahora se ponía esas prendas, pero él solo se encogió en hombros, usualmente siempre usaba ropas de monje de los Nómadas del Aire.

Salieron de su recámara y fueron a ver a los niños. Solamente Kya estaba despierta y desayunando en el comedor.

-¡Papi, mami, ya despertaron!

La niña se paró de su asiento, abrazó fuertemente a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla de su padre. Era ese el saludo habitual. Aang y Katara se sentaron para también desayunar algo, las sirvientas trajeron un delicioso platillo a base de fruta. Pocos minutos después se levantaron Kuzon y Minako, que los saludaron y tomaron sus lugares en la mesa para comer.

Eran momentos muy agradables en familia, estar en compañía de sus hijos siempre reconfortaba mucho a Katara. Amaba mucho a sus pequeños, eran inteligentes y nobles, además de poderosos. Minako era la única que parecía no tener poder alguno, o al menos, no lo había manifestado, pero eso no preocupaba a nadie porque aún así podían enseñarle artes marciales para que se defendiera.

Terminaron todos de comer, Minako de inmediato se fue al jardín, le encantaba correr y caminar viendo las flores y los árboles. En el jardín había un lago, como era enorme, solían entrenar ahí a sus hijos. Al lado del lago, Katara le enseñaba a Kya Agua-control. Del otro lado, Aang le enseñaba a Kuzon el aire-control. A veces, para entretener a los niños, los dos les hacían demostraciones de cómo se dominaba el elemento por completo.

Aang le enseñaba esa mañana a Kuzon cómo atacar a un oponente con aire-control. Aunque este elemento no fuera agresivo, el aire bien podía lastimar a una persona, Aang le explicaba que controlando el aire de cierta forma e imponiéndole cierta presión, alcanzaba cierto grado de fuerza que no solo empujaba con violencia, si no que podía aturdir, cortar o hasta desmayar. Aang le mostraba la forma más sencilla de hacer ese ataque, una brisa rápida y precisa que empujaría lejos a tu oponente.

En un principio, Kuzon no podía controlar la cantidad de aire adecuada. Pero cuando finalmente lanzó una brisa de gran magnitud, la pequeña Minako llegó de colada.

-¡Papá, mira esto!—decía la pequeña sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

-¡Minako cuidado!

La niña alzó la mirada y pudo ver la azulada forma de esa enorme ráfaga de viento que amenazaba con golpearla. La pequeña solo pudo gritar, cosa que llamó la atención de Katara y de Kya, que miraron al más pequeño miembro de la familia.

Aang estaba a punto de usar su propio para desviar el ataque, cuando vio como Minako ponía sus manos frente a ella, el movimiento involuntariamente hizo que lanzara otra brisa que chocó con la de Kuzón, ambas ráfagas se movieron una hacia la otra como si quisieran formar un tornado, pero Aang con sus poderes rápidamente reestableció la dirección original del viento.

-Minako, lo siento mucho ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Kuzon a su hermana, ayudando a levantarla, pues la niña estaba en el suelo.

-Si.

-¡Minako! Aang ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Katara al llegar con su marido.

-bueno… nada malo—dijo el avatar aún impresionado.

-¿Y porqué tienes esa cara?

-papá ¿Qué pasa?—inquirió Minako.

Aang se inclinó, poniéndose a la altura de su hijita y con una sonrisa, le explicó brevemente.

-cariño, eres una maestra aire.


	2. Chapter 2

Ningún personaje me pertenece, únicamente me divierto haciendo historias con ellos, pero todo es de Nickelodeon, no mío.

El segundo capítulo, que espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

El hecho de que Minako fuera una maestra aire impresionó a todos. Fue una sorpresa grata que causó alegría en la familia entera. Kuzon ya no sería el único maestro aire, Aang pensaba que ahora con dos maestros aire además de él su pueblo podía volver a poblar los antiguos templos en unas cuantas generaciones más. Katara, por su parte, consideraba que así su pequeña y consentida hija podría protegerse mejor de las demás personas.

Al día siguiente, Aang le puso una dinámica a Kuzon en lo que le explicaba a su pequeña hija sobre el Aire-Control.

-primero que nada, debes saber qué es el aire—comenzó Aang a explicar.

Minako miraba atenta a su padre, con hoyuelos en sus mejillas sonrosadas y esbozando una sonrisa de emoción.

-es el aire es el elemento de la libertad, Minako, como maestra del aire deberás aprender eso. Nosotros no somos dueños ni señores de los vientos, nunca podremos controlarlos, porque el aire es libre y no obedece a nadie. Como maestros, lo único que hacemos es desviar su movimiento original, como un amigo guía a otro, nosotros somos simplemente guías en el movimiento del viento, recuérdalo.

-si.

-ahora, para que el aire nos escuche cuando queramos guiarlo, él debe ver en nosotros la misma libertad que en él. Es por eso que debemos ser libres, optimistas, independientes espiritualmente hablando. Y para ello, debemos meditar.

Aang se sentó en el césped cruzando las piernas, Minako hizo lo mismo. Cerró los ojos, como si quisiera concentrarse en el entorno. Aang la observaba maravillado, Minako era paciente en sus aprendizajes y parecía entender todo muy bien para tener solo cuatro años.

-bueno, creo que ya debemos empezar—dijo Aang parándose.

La niñita se paró de un saltó.

-¿Qué me enseñarás primero, papá? ¡Ya se! A hacer un torbellino ¡O no, un tornado! O tal vez a mover las cosas con el aire o…

-aprenderemos a hacer una brisa

-también es bueno.

-siente cómo el aire se mueve, siguiendo las libres corrientes que se impone a sí mismo. Hazte libre como el aire y empújalo, que siga la trayectoria que tu le pidas.

Minako cerró los ojos concentrada y juntó sus manos, una corriente de aire movió su alisado cabello. Entre abrió sus ojitos y se movió con gracia haciendo una vuelta mientras movía con suavidad y firmeza sus manos. Eran movimientos bastante seguros para venir de una niña. El aire sumiso se movió en la misma dirección que Minako, ella había creado una brisa.

-¡Papi, lo hice, lo hice papi!

Gritó emocionada.

-si, lo lograste—dijo el avatar orgulloso,

El rápido avance de Minoka impresionaba mucho a todos, pudo hacer en un mes lo que Kuzon aprendió en medio año de entrenamiento. Katara decía que era un don natural, pues consideraba que el carácter de su hija menor era idéntico al de su marido. Aang estaba rebosante de orgullo por sus dos hijos maestros aire y no hacia nada por ocultarlo; no por eso dejaba a un lado a Kya, los fines de semana entrenaban con ella Agua-control y sonreía al ver que su primogénita era tan buena maestra agua como su madre.

* * *

Una mujer vestida completamente de color rojo subía el barco de metal con todas las personas inclinándose ante ella en signo de lealtad. Una vez en proa ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vámonos!

Inmediatamente los hombres emprendieron el viaje que ya estaba dictado.

Mientras el viento marítimo azotaba su rostro haciendo ondear su negro cabello, la mujer recordaba con perfecta claridad lo ocurrido hace exactamente quince años.

_Flashbacks._

_Una despreocupada adolescente que una semana celebraría su enorme fiesta de quince años, caminaba saltando espontáneamente y riendo con autentica alegría. La vida era bella para ella y lo demostraba en cada momento._

_Caminaba por el sendero, cuando encontró bajo un frondoso árbol a un hombre arrinconado por una mujer de aproximadamente su edad. No tardó en reconocer al hombre como su padre._

_Emitió un grito de terror que el ruido de un trueno opacó, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y miró con miedo la situación de su padre ¿cómo ayudarle? _

_-por favor –suplicó su papá, pero esa mujer no tuvo piedad._

_-¡No!—susurró, mientras veía caer el inerte cuerpo de su padre y a esa mujer marcharse tranquilamente._

_Salió de su escondite con las lágrimas empapando su rostro._

_-¡PAPA! ¡Papá! ¡NOO!—gritaba llena de miedo._

_Se inclinó ante su padre, ese hombre que le había dado la vida y cuidado cuando murió su madre, ese hombre que no solo se hacía cargo de ella, si no también de su abuela. Ese hombre que había reído y jugado cuando era una niña._

_Destrozada, cargó en sus manos el ensangrentado cuerpo de su progenitor, pálido. El hombre gimió._

_-papito, no mueras…-sollozó._

_-¿Yura?... me lo… merezco… te a-amo—dijo el hombre débilmente antes de caer muerto._

_-papá—susurró aún con más incredulidad._

_Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, acompañando al llanto de la joven mujer. Una niña, porque eso era, una niña que apenas cumpliría quince primaveras, que había contemplado la horrible muerte de su padre, de la única persona además de su abuela que tenía en el mundo. Del único hombre que la quería y comprendía de verdad._

_En su pecho se sintió una sensación horrible, todo el amor que le profesaba su padre se convirtió en un vacío, el vacío que era el amor a un hombre muerto. Ese vacío dolía de forma física espantosamente, contrayéndose su pobre corazón con cada palpitar y rompiendo con la misma fragilidad que el vidrio al alma de la chica. Una vez rota, el llanto acreció y el dolor se dejó sentir enteramente._

_Con la mano temblorosa agarró una daga ensangrentada, esa con la que la mujer le arrebató la vida a su padre. Miró el filoso artefacto y apreció los matices rojos escarlata de la sangre._

_-¡PAAPAAAA!—gritó nuevamente, dejando que el horror y la desesperación la consumieran._

_Fin del Flashback._

Yura no podía olvidar la muerte de su padre, porque el dolor seguía ahí. Su corazón aún ardía. Y la única manera de apagar ese fuego y evitar que se consumiera por todo su cuerpo era la venganza, matar a esa desalmada mujer que la privó de su padre de por vida.

Fue por eso que organizó un minucioso plan. Había muchas personas que querían reiniciar la guerra de Sozin, aprovechó su ingenuidad para reclutarlos como un poderoso ejército. Ella aprendió el arte del fuego-control, ese arte que antes no le había prestado atención y que, de haberlo sabido cuando mataron a su padre, hubiera cambiado muchas cosas. Ahora hasta podía hacer poderosos rayos con los que se vengaría.

Después de extenuantes investigaciones y mucho trabajo, descubrió a la asesina. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de que precisamente esa mujer fuera la que asesinó a su papá, pero comprendió que la maldad puede estar en todas las personas y no la dejaría irse limpia de este mundo hasta que pagara su pecado.

El perdón no existía en el vocabulario de Yura y lo manifestaba a todos sus "soldados", razón por la que ellos le temían, obedecían y respetaban. Con más de trescientos hombres a sus servicios divididos en tres flotas, podría ella llevar a cabo su venganza, los soldados y guardias atacarían a los suyos que servirían de distracción mientras ella sigilosamente y con su traje del reino tierra bajo sus túnicas rojas se colaba a la casa de su enemiga. Esa que dejaría de respirar, si todo salía bien, esa misma noche.

El sol comenzó a esconderse anunciando el atardecer y ella solo miró el mar. Estaba segura de que no saldría con vida, pues su venganza era contra una persona poderosa y de altas influencias ¡La atraparían tan pronto la descubrieran! Pero eso no importaba, su venganza era más importante que su vida.

Sus ojos por completo envenenados brillaron con maléfica alegría al divisar Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Esa noche era la boda de Toph. Se hizo en Ba Sing Se una enorme fiesta, que aunque para Toph no era necesaria, si lo era para sus padres. La dama de honor fue Katara y todos estaban presentes viendo cómo una hermosa y vestida de blanco Toph desposaba al hombre de sus sueños. El ambiente era ameno y el amor de la parejita, empalagoso.

-¡Te voy a ganar!—gritó Myoga.

-¡Hasta crees!—contestó Haru.

Los dos hermanos emprendían una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero a la mesa de sus padres, el ganador recibiría la parte más grande del pastel.

Myoga esquivó a una mujer y eso lo desvió ligeramente del camino, cosa que aprovechó Haru para ganarle ventaja. Haru volteó a ver a su hermano y se burló de él, pero por no ver al frente suyo se pegó de lleno con un pilar de la habitación. Desde el suelo vio cómo Myoga corría pasándolo.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes!—le gritó a su hermano.

Haru se paró y usó unas volteretas que le enseñó su madre para llegar al lado de Myoga. El sudor ya empapaba sus caritas mientras corrían aún más rápido para llegar. Dieron una vuelta para llegar la mesa, estiraban sus manitas queriendo tocar primero el mantel, cuando….

-¿porqué tardaron tanto?—inquirió el pequeño Iroh, que estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo un enorme trozo de pastel. Haru y Myoga vieron que en la mesa no solo estaban Sokka y Sukki, si no también Zuko y Mai.

-perdimos—susurraron con desdén.

Mientras, en el balcón…

-Aang, tengo algo muy importante que decirte—le dijo Katara.

-bueno, dime ¿qué pasa?

Katara le sonrió con ganas a su marido.

-estoy embarazada…

* * *

Toph bailaba amenamente con Lee, aunque no pudiera verlo sabía que era el hombre de sus sueños. Lo supo desde el momento en que descubrió que era sincero cuando la halagaba por su carácter y belleza. Se inclino para reposar su cabeza en el pecho de su amado. Lee era alto y delgado, no muy apuesto, pero inteligentísimo y hábil con la espada.

Sokka y suki también bailaban y cambiaban turnos para que Zuko y Mai lo hicieran mientras ellos cuidaban de los niños, no les gustaba tener niñeras. Los hijitos de Aang y Katara, como eran pequeños, los mandaron dormir cuando el reloj marcó las once de la noche, en la parte este de la habitación. El propio Iroh (el pequeño) se quedó dormido y tuvieron que acostarlo, pero Myoga y Haru tenían más energía de la normal, por lo que Sokka sospechaba que sus hijos comieran a hurtadillas de la fuente de chocolate.

Aang y Katara bailaban al ritmo de la música ahora mucho más felices al saber que tendrían otro hijo, ya después lo festejarían. Ahora era medianoche y ya pronto la fiesta terminaría.

O al menos eso creían.

* * *

-hemos llegado, mi señora—dijo el sargento a Yuka.

-bien, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ataquen!—gritó la enfurecida mujer.

Los soldados salieron armados y comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar de la fiesta, mientras ella se cubría con una capa oscura y se movía con pasos inseguros, aparentando ser una persona asustada.

Los soldados se colaron en la entrada, pues nadie vigilaba nada. La fiesta por la boda de Toph fue interrumpida por este ataque sorpresa. Mai y Suki de inmediato se llevaron a los niños a la parte oeste del castillo, mientras Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph y Zuko se ponían en posición de ataque. Volvían a los viejos tiempos. Pero ¿Por qué los atacaban? ¿Cuál era el problema en ésta ocasión?

Eran demasiados soldados, pero descubrieron con alegría que ninguno de ellos era maestro. Tenían claramente la ventaja, a pesar de ser menos. Pero cuando llegaron más soldados inesperadamente, comenzaron a creer que las cosas podrían ser peores de cómo las imaginaban.

Katara y Aang peleaban cerca uno del otro, Aang ahora era un avatar pleno que usaba con naturalidad los cuatro elementos y eso era muy bueno, Katara con su poder del agua dejaba a muchos aturdidos o heridos.

Fue en ese momento cuando emergió la mujer con capa negra. Repentinamente todos los soldados se concentraron en pelear contra Zuko, Toph y Sokka, dejando al avatar y a su esposa cara a cara con esa mujer que ocultaba su identidad.

* * *

bien, espero en verdad que les guste este capítulo, intentaré subir el tercero pronto, pero no garantizo nada.


	3. Chapter 3

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE NICKELODEON Y YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Este es el tercer capítulo es tal vez el que más intenso y dramático me quedo, creo yo. Después de este solo sigue el epílogo, espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

-¿Quién eres tú?—inquirió Aang.

-alguien…-contestó Yura.

-¿¡Quién eres!—gritó Katara.

-qué descorteses. Me llamo Yura, y estoy aquí para salvar cuentas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-oh… ¿Acaso tu esposa no te ha dicho su peor pecado, joven Avatar?

-katara ¿de qué habla?—dijo Aang mirándola.

-¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas, maestra agua?

Gritó Yura mientras dejaba caer su túnica, revelando ese rostro tan hermoso suyo, pero más que nada, tan conocido para Katara. Cuando la identificó, jadeo.

-¡No es posible!

-ahora ves que sí.

-¿qué quieres?

-¡Mi venganza!

Dicho esto, Yura le lanzó una enorme onda de fuego a Katara, onda que Aang desvió con un movimiento de aire-control. Usando el poder de la tierra la hundió en lodo, agarró la mano de Katara y corrió, hacia un pasillo apartado.

-¡No huyan!—gritó Yura, esforzándose por salir de la tierra.

Ya lejos de todos, Aang se detuvo para hablar con su esposa.´

-Katara, dime ¿Quién es ella?

-N-no lo sé.

-¡No mientas!

Katara estaba desesperada. No quería contarle a su marido la peor cosa que nunca antes había hecho, pero sabía que era necesario. Por otra parte ¿No sería mejor ocultar la verdad con otra mentira? ¡Pero cuál! Además, esa mujer bien podía decir la verdad, estaba llena de odio. La bola de nieve estaba ya a punto de aplastarla y la única forma de evitar que la matara era destruyéndola, para destruirla, debía confesar.

-Aang yo…hice algo hace tiempo… algo malo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Katara se sumergió en las memorias de un pasado distante.

_Flashbacks._

_-Me alegro de que no lo matarás—dijo Zuko—en realidad, no valía la pena._

_-lo sé, por eso no me atreví—contestó Katara._

_-iré por Appa ¿Me esperas?_

_-si, aquí espero—dijo mientras pensaba en lo que quería hacer, debería ser bastante rápida para que nadie se diera cuenta._

_Tan pronto vio que Zuko se había ido por Appa ella corrió hacia el lugar donde habían dejado al monstruo, al asesino de su madre, a Yon Ra. Lo encontró en la misma posición que donde lo dejó, bajo el árbol, llorando._

_Yon Ra gimió al verla, adivinando lo que le esperaba._

_-¿Creíste que te dejaría así nada más? ¡Después de que asesinaste a mi mamá!—le gritó, sacando todo su odio._

_-¡Sé que hice mucho mal! Pero entiende, yo solo obedecía órdenes ¡No me mates!—suplicaba el ex soldado llorando con aún más intensidad. _

_-Mereces morir por lo que has hecho._

_-¡No era mi intención!_

_-si lo era._

_-era mi deber con mi patria._

_-¿Y por eso me quitaste lo que amaba?_

_-lo lamento—sollozó._

_Pero ella no tuvo más piedad._

_El espantoso grito de pánico y dolor hizo eco, dejando que el aire se lo llevara con sus vientos, pero la evidencia quedaba en el suelo, ahí, tumbado, el inerte cuerpo de un hombre cruelmente asesinado._

_Katara salió de la escena del crimen corriendo frenéticamente, hasta que llegó en donde dejó a Zuko. _

_Pocos minutos después, llegó montando al bisonte._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?—inquirió el entonces príncipe._

_-más que bien—contestó, era la verdad. Ahora sí estaba bien._

Fin de flashbacks.

-¿¡Qué hiciste QUE!—fue el grito que resonó en todo el pasillo.

-lo lamento, estaba tan enfurecida y tan resentida que…

-no empieces, entiendo perfectamente lo que hiciste, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, desde un principio te dije que respetaría su decisión. Pero que nos mintieras ¡A todos! Eso si me molesta.

-lo se, a mi también—contestó Katara—pero es que no sabía que podía hacer. Todos parecían tan orgullosos de mí ¡No tenía el valor de decirles que había asesinado a alguien!

-no es solo eso, Katara, por eso Yura esta aquí ¿Verdad?

-si, es idéntica a Yon Ra, debe de ser algún familiar.

-¿Ves lo que te dije? ¡La venganza nunca es la solución!

-¿Y si discuten después?—dijo Yura, apareciendo entre las sombras.

-perdóname—rogó Katara—perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte daño.

-y sin embargo, asesinaste frente e mí a mi padre.

-¿El… era tú padre? ¿Cómo?... ¡No te vi!

-estaba escondida, tras los arbustos ¡Viendo como le arrebatabas la vida a la única persona que en verdad me quería!

El odio en los ojos de Yura aterraba en lo más profundo a Katara. Ella sabía lo que era la sed de venganza y las cosas que uno hacía cuando lo dominaba esa sed, lo peligrosa que una persona en ese estado podía llegar a ser. Temió no solo por su vida, si no por la de su marido.

-No vas a tocar a Katara—dijo Aang con seguridad, adoptando su fase protectora.

-Avatar, respeto mucho tu poder y persona, pero no puedo dejar que la muerte de mi padre quede sin su justa venganza.

-la venganza jamás es el camino correcto, si en verdad quieres honrar la memoria de tu padre, da media vuelta y vete de aquí.

-aprecio los sabios consejos, pero realizarlos, es otra cosa ¡Y este es imposible!

Lanzó un ataque contra Katara, un rayo de fuego puro que Aang consiguió desviar alzando una enorme piedra que después le lanzó a Yura. Ella esquivó la piedra y atacó a Aang, quien usó su propio poder de fuego para disiparlo y lanzarle una llamarada que la tumbaría en el suelo. Yura se paró y con un rápido movimiento creó un rayo enorme, Aang agarró a Katara para tumbarla al suelo y evitar que el rayo la lastimara. La explosión destruyó la pared.

Buscando ventaja, Aang cargó a Katara y saltó por el agujero en la pared para caer en el jardín. Yura desde el agujero les lanzó un rayo de fuego que Aang destruyó usando el agua de un arroyo cercano. Yura saltó y quedó frente a frente con el Avatar.

-se que a ti nunca te podré ganar, y ni contigo quiero pelear—le dijo-¡Con ella sí!

Le lanzó a Katara una enorme bola de fuego que ella bloqueo con su poder de maestra agua, pero la velocidad de la bola era demasiada y aunque el agua extinguió el fuego, Katara cayó al suelo aturdida. Antes de que pudiera atacarla nuevamente, Aang utilizó su látigo de agua para apagar el fuego en sus manos y después la congeló hasta el cuello.

-¡No!

Gritó, usó todo su poder de fuego y consiguió derretir el hielo, Aang para entonces ya sostenía en sus manos una enorme roca, listo para enfrentar cualquier ataque que ella diera.

Pero Yura no esquivó una roca, si no un Boomerang.

Cuando voltearon vieron que Sokka, Suki y Zuko habían llegado para ayudarlos. Viendo Yura que ahora no tenía probabilidad alguna de tocar a Katara, decidió usar su plan B: hacer que ella sufriera lo que era perder a un ser muy, pero muy querido.

-¡Aún me queda un consuelo!—gritó mientras saltaba, entrando en el agujero del pasillo-¡En la parte este del edificio!

Lanzó otro rayo que tumbó un árbol detrás de los chicos. El árbol cayó encima de Sukki y entre todos consiguieron levantarlo para sacarla, afortunadamente, el golpe no le fracturó nada. Cuando voltearon, Yura ya se había ido.

-un momento—habló Aang-¿Dijo zona este?

Un silencio apareció mientras todos pensaban, rompiéndose con un grito.

-¡Los niños!—gritaron Aang y Katara al mismo tiempo.

Los dos comenzaron a correr, entraron al edificio por el mismo agujero y siguieron la ruta para llegar a la parte este ¡Se encontraba al otro lado del palacio! Aang usó su poder de are control para que él y Katara pudieran correr más rápido, detrás de ellos—muy detrás—los seguían Sokka, Zuko y Suki.

* * *

Yura abrió la puerta corrediza, una pequeña silueta se movió en la cama.

-¿quién eres?—habló la inocente y soñolienta figura.

Yura sonrió con maldad. Esa sería su venganza. Arrebatarle a Katara algo que ella amara tanto y a tanta intensidad, que su muerte la desgarrara el alma y aniquilara su vida.

Empuñó una daga y caminó hacia la cama…

* * *

Aang y Katara llegaron al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de los niños. Aang revisó el cuarto de Kuzon, suspiró increíblemente aliviado cuando lo vio ahí, vivo, respirando. Katara le dijo que Kya estaba bien, aún así, el decidió comprobarlo yendo al cuarto de su hijita. Pero cuando salía de la habitación de Kya, escuchó un grito de Katara. Sus sospechas parecían hacerse realidad: habían llegado muy tarde.

Corrió y entró en la habitación donde estaba Katara, quedó horrorizado ante la escena frente a él. Ahí, en la cama, estaba su pequeña y adorada Minako, empapada en sangre, _su_ sangre, muerta.

Katara sostenía en sus manos una daga, manchada, la que aparentemente le había arrebatado la vida a Minako. Era la misma con la que asesinó a ese hombre, a Yon Ra. Y ahora entendió perfectamente lo que, hace quince años, su marido le dijo. Esas palabras que estaban cargadas de razón y sabiduría, que en su momento no entendió, ahora le eran plenamente comprensibles.

La venganza era mala, no solo por la palabra, si no porque era odio y rencor puro acumulado y asesinándote por dentro. En su afán de vengarse de ese monstruo que mató a su madre, se convirtió precisamente en el monstruo que quería destruir. Asesinando no solo a un hombre, si no a un padre, transfiriendo su dolor y rabia hacia esa pobre muchacha que contempló la muerte que ella causó.

Y esa daga, solo era la muestra de lo mismo. La venganza era un arma de doble filo, como lo era esa daga. Un filo para Yon Ra, otro filo para Minako. Dos caras de la misma espada, dos caras de la misma venganza, que asesinaban a ellas mismas parte por parte, persona querida por persona querida.

Era una cadena de dolor y muerte eterna, que solo desaparecía cuando una persona fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y sabia para dar el perdón.

Ahí, frente a ella, estaba su querida hijita. Esa niñita maestra aire que tenía lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y una encantadora sonrisa. Esa niña de cuatro años que apenas comenzaba a vivir. Esa criaturita que cargó por nueve meses en su vientre, estaba muerta, asesinada, por su culpa.

-¡NOOOO!

Gritó llena de terror, agarrando el cadáver de su hijita y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Lo soltó poco después y siguió llorando aún más amargamente.

Dos días después, las cosas volvían lentamente a la normalidad. De los trescientos soldados, doscientos murieron y los otros cien fueron apresados. Yura fue capturada, y encarcelada. La tranquilidad poco a poco se fue reestableciendo en Ba Sing Se.

Pero las cosas no eran felices para el Avatar y sus amigos. Minako estaba muerta, su hijita consentida estaba muerta. ¡Ya nunca más vería las sonrosadas mejillas con hoyuelos de la criaturita! ¡Jamás le volvería a enseñar las técnicas de maestro aire! ¡Nunca más podría verla correr y reír al mismo tiempo! Se había ido para nunca más volver.

Aang sintió muchísimo el perder a su hija menor, lloró una noche entera, pero tan pronto amaneció, se levantó y decidió seguir con su vida. Era verdad que como padre sufría bastante al perder a su hija consentida, Minako era especial y de no haber muerto sabía que hubiera sido una excelente maestra aire. Pero el destino quiso otra cosa y no podía hacer nada más que resignarse a los designios del mismo. No estaba en sus manos el futuro ni el pasado, el tiempo era algo que no podía controlar y si Minako estaba muerta solo podía hacer dos cosas: sufrir eternamente y caer en depresión o seguir con su vida sabiendo que ahora su hija estaba en un lugar mucho mejor.

Decidió entonces la segunda opción y con esa mentalidad, dos días después del funeral, cinco días después de la muerte de su hija, fue por Kuzon y Kya para entrenar con la misma paciencia y cariño que siempre les mostraba.

Pero las cosas no eran así para Katara.

Ella seguía encerrada en su habitación, con las cortinas cerradas e impidiendo el paso de la luz solar. Sumida en la oscuridad, con un retrato de la pequeña Minako en sus manos, seguía llorando y lamentándose por perder a su hija.

Había sido culpa suya. La muerte de Minako era por completo su culpa, pues de no haber matado a Yon Ra, Yura nunca hubiera buscado su venganza. Por hacer ese ruin acto de asesinado, el karma la castigó arrebatándole a su pequeña.

Y aunque nadie lo dijera abiertamente, sabía que todos la culpaban. Sokka, Iroh y Zuko no la trataban diferente y hasta intentaban animarla, pero Suki no le dirigía la palabra desde el día en que Minako murió y Toph se fue a su luna de miel sin decirle adiós.

Eso estaba bien, podía soportar el vivir sin dos amigas, pero no vivir sin Aang. Y es que desde la muerte su hijita, él no le había dirigido la palabra y hasta había dormido en la habitación de huéspedes toda la semana, conviviendo con sus otros dos hijos en las tardes. Ella no se atrevía a salir de su recámara, no podía enfrentarse a la realidad de que sus manos, asesinaron a Minako.

Había matado a su propia hija.

* * *

Hasta aquí, bueno, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, críticas o halagos.

chao!


	4. Chapter 4

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE NICKELODEON, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS DE SUS PERSONAJES.

¡último capítulo! Gracias a las personas que me han dejado comentarios, sé que me pasé porque es una historia triste y muy dramática, pero el final es algo más feliz, creo yo. Terminé esta historia completa en pocos días, fue una idea que me pasó por la cabeza tan pronto vi el capítulo "Los Invasores del Sur" y espero que les haya gustado leerla.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

-Aang ¿Podemos hablar?—le preguntó Sokka al Avatar.

-claro.

Sokka se sentó al lado de su amigo, Aang estaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol, no uno cualquiera, si no el árbol donde comúnmente Minako cortaba flores para regalárselas a él o a Katara.

-Aang ¿Sigues enojado con Katara?

-No, nunca lo he estado—contestó algo extrañado.

-Katara está muy deprimida y piensa que la culpas por la muerte de Minako.

-eso no es verdad, no culpo de ello a nadie.

-entonces ¿Porqué no le has hablado en más de una semana?

-simple. Aún no puedo. La muerte de… ya sabes, me duele todavía. Sé que Katara sufre, y no puedo hacer nada, ni consolarla ni animarla, porque estoy igual o peor que ella.

-Katara cree que la culpas por la muerte de mi sobrina y que la odias.

-¡Eso jamás!

-bueno, en mi opinión deberías aclarar ese asunto.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.

El avatar se paró, miró las flores debajo de la sombra del árbol una vez más, mientras sentía una brisa especial, más cálida que las otras. Entró a la casa, decidido a hablar de una buena vez con su esposa.

* * *

Katara estaba en su habitación, pensando en una solución que le había llegado esporádicamente. ¿Sería lo correcto? Tal vez, al menos, la liberaría a ella de todo su dolor. Pero podría ocasionar más dolores ¿O no? ¿La extrañarían? ¡Por Dios! Ni sus hijos ni su marido le habían dirigido palabra alguna desde la muerte de su más pequeña hija. No la querían.

Agarró esa daga, la misma que le arrebató la vida a Minako, se la arrebataría a ella misma. Empuñando con firmeza la filosa hoja de metal, puso su muñeca frente a ella y apuntó con la punta de la cuchilla a la vena principal… ya pronto todo acabaría.

Apenas el filo iba a tocarla cuando…

-¡Katara!

Un fuerte golpe en la mano hizo que la daga cayera al suelo, rebotando en la alfombra justo antes de que derramara una sola gota de sangre. Alzando su mirada, la maestra agua contempló al Avatar, su marido, mirándola con una furia que le costaba mucho controlar.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Dímelo! ¿Has enloquecido?

Le gritó, fuera de sí.

-tal vez—susurró—de dolor…

-Katara, dime ya abiertamente ¿Te sientes culpable por la muerte de Minako?

¡Era tan doloroso mencionar ese nombre!

-no me siento culpable ¡Soy culpable! Asesiné a mi propia hija por mis tontos arranques de cuando era adolescente. Y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar—dijo, después, más fríamente—como tú tampoco me perdonas.

-en ningún momento te he culpado por la muerte de nuestras hija, si el destino se la llevó, fue por algo.

-¡Eso no me has demostrado! Solo me has ignorado

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué nos encerráramos juntos llorando por la muerte de nuestra hija menor toda la vida? Precisamente eso quiero evitar, si me he alejado de ti, es porque en estos momentos en nada te puedo ayudar.

-¡No necesito ayuda, necesito consuelo!

-ni yo puedo darme a mí mismo consuelo ¿cómo te lo daré a ti?

-solo di que me perdonas, por matarla.

Las manos de Aang agarraron las muñecas de Katara con firmeza y rudeza, mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca, y escúchame bien, Katara…

-… te perdonaré por matarla. Lo sé—terminó la frase.

-no me interrumpas—exigió el avatar. A lo que ella solo lo miró.

-nunca te culpes por su muerte ¡Porqué no fue tu culpa! Nunca lo fue ni lo será ¿Oíste?

-necesitaba… oír esas palabras.

Dijo la maestra agua comenzando a entrar en razón, recuperando lentamente la cordura que había muerto con su hija. ¡Que doloroso era perder a un hijo! Creyó experimentar el peor de los dolores al perder a su madre, pero perder a Minako…

-Katara, te amo, eso nunca cambiará. Y juntos, te aseguro, que superaremos esta dura prueba.

Katara se inclinó y agarró el cuchillo.

-que bueno que llegaste o hubiera cometido el peor error de todos.

-acabar con dos vidas debe serlo.

Verdad… su bebito, el que crecía en sus entrañas. ¡De haberse suicido hubiera matado también a su bebé! Instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a su aún plano abdomen, sabía que ahí se estaba desarrollando una nueva vida. Ser madre no dejaba de maravillarla, lo había experimentado tres veces y las tres veces quedaba convencida de que era un milagro.

-Aang, quiero hacer algo ¿Me acompañas?

-claro.

Katara y Aang salieron de la habitación, ella aún sostenía la daga en sus manos. Fueron a la parte más alta del muro de Ba Sing Se, donde se podía contemplar, de un lado, le hermosa ciudad, del otro, el mar. Agarrando con decisión esa cuchilla, Katara la lanzó lo mas lejos que pudo, cayendo la daga al mar, perdiéndose en las olas, hundiéndose en el océano.

Simbólicamente, había roto la cadena de la venganza, perdonando internamente a Yura.

* * *

-Yo no sabía que mi hermana había muerto así—dijo Kya. Ya no era una niña, si no toda una jovencita.

-La venganza nunca es la forma de solucionar nuestros problemas, hija—le dijo Katara—ya ves cómo uno paga esos ruines actos. Como me dijo tu padre, la venganza es un arma de doble filo.

Y ella si que lo sabía. Pasó mucho tiempo para que en Katara sanara la herida que dejó la muerte de Minako, el nacimiento de Ginzo, ayudó mucho. El niño era fuerte, sano y un maestro aire prodigio, con mucha bondad en su corazón. Y aunque nunca podrá olvidar a su pequeña consentida con hoyuelos en sus mejillas, no le duele ahora su recuerdo. Sabe que está en un lugar mejor.

Pero el recuerdo de ese dolor y el peso de la culpabilidad eran algo horrible, a pesar de ser una lejana memoria. Cuando se entero de que su primogénita, Kya, planeaba buscar al asesino de Minako para vengar a su hermana, inmediatamente le contó la historia completa, para que viera que la muerte de su hermana, había sido simplemente una consecuencia a un error estrepitoso, del que nadie tenía la culpa. La venganza no era nada bueno.

-Mamá ¿Le dijiste a papá lo que quería hacer?—inquirió Kya.

-No.

-que bueno, de seguro se hubiera decepcionado.

-No lo creo. Pero ahora que sabes todo, me imagino ya no buscarás venganza ¿Verdad?

-Jamás.

-eso es lo bueno.

-iré al jardín.

Kya salió de la sala y caminó por el lago en el que su madre tanto le había enseñado. Katara vio a su hija reunirse con su nieto, un bebe de apenas unos meses de nacido, increíblemente parecido a su querida y difunta Minako.

-¿Recordando el pasado?

Katara no pudo evitar exaltarse cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo.

-Si ¡Parece que fue ayer cuando nació Kya!

-y ahora, ella es madre.

-Así es la vida ¿No?

-pasa rápidamente.

La muerte de Minako no destruyó el matrimonio de Aang y Katara, todo lo contrario, lo reforzó, pues tuvieron los dos que sobreponerse a ellos mismos para ayudarse mutuamente. Ser uno el sostén del otro y balancearse para evitar caerse. Katara sabía que, de no haberse vengado, las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. La venganza era y siempre sería un arma de Doble Filo. Pero también entendió, cuando nació Ginzo, que todo pasa por alguna razón. Razones que, en su momento, nadie entiende, pero que, con el tiempo o después de la muerte, entendemos y respetamos.

Si Minako murió, no fue culpa de nadie, más que del destino ¿Se podía juzgar al destino? ¡La propia pregunta era boba! El amor de Aang le ayudó a salir de ese pozo profundo que era la culpa.

Doble filo…

Eso era la venganza:

Doble muerte.

* * *

¡Bien, ya terminé! Creo que puedo actualizar mañana alguna otra de mis historias, pero no estoy segura. Pero eso sí, terminaré de escribirlas todas.

CHAO!


End file.
